


YOU

by elsajewel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Memories, Subliminal Messages, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsajewel/pseuds/elsajewel
Summary: What could possibly be the meaning of YOU by Xiumin





	YOU

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd. i was streaming minseok's YOU 5 minutes ago and i miss xiuhan so yeah. it all came to this. 
> 
> also let me know if you want luhan's perspective too!! :)

It’s been years but saying Minseok completely moved on and forgot about Luhan is not right, at all. He still yearns for him like how he did before. He might not be able to express his through the public eye but deep down inside his heart, Luhan is still there. 

There will always be a place for Luhan in his heart. Even if he gets to meet someone new. Luhan is there. Irreplaceable. 

Thus, the song You, as his last song before his enlistment, came to the world. All the demo songs that was presented to Minseok were great. To be very honest, You wasn’t his favorite at first. For a week the A&R team let him decide and choose carefully between 5 songs that he should release. He can’t help but remember Luhan with the lyrics of the song. 

  
  
  
  


_ In the room where the noise has stopped, I close my eyes quietly and think about you being with me all the time. When all the thoughts leave, I think of us. These lights are full of us and their warmth hugs me. _

He still remembers him. Everytime he goes back to their dorm or going to the SM building or even getting a coffee from their favorite coffee shop in the heart of Seoul. It was vivid in his memories. He can still clearly play in his mind everything, every moment they shared together in a certain place. How he wishes he can recreate them all over again.

  
  
  


_ Come closer, a little closer to me. I want to stay with you like this. No need to say anything. I can see it in your eyes. I can feel it. I want you to look at the shine that’s inside of me. You are the reason I keep walking. _

If he could, he would want Luhan to come back to him like how Luhan runs into his arms or how Luhan cages him when one of them feels down or tired from all the work, how their simple touches would comfort each other, how every comforting words feel like a touch to each other’s soul and heart, how every cuddle before sleeping is a safe place for both of them. Luhan was his inspiration to keep going of being an idol. Because maybe, he thinks, one day… EXO and Luhan would meet in a certain music show, award show, or tour. Maybe just maybe they can reunite in each other’s arms again. 

  
  


_ The old stories, the laughs we shared. Thank you for that. It seems you know me more than I know myself and that’s amazing. _

It’s true, though. Luhan knows him so much, every single thing about him. Some things are not even known by his own parents or sister. A lot of things were only exclusive to Luhan. Until now, there are traits of him that only Luhan was able to see and maybe Luhan will be the only to witness until no one knows when. It amazed him how Luhan knows it he’s pissed, mad or sad, happy, excited, or nervous. Amazed. Past tense. It happened before. Not happening now. Probably not going to him in the near future as well. 

_ When someone makes you tired, think of us. Just like this song, it’s gonna be a warm hug to you. _

Minseok hopes that even if he doesn’t get to reach Luhan since he left, he hopes that his song does. He hopes that Luhan would understand what he wants to say. They may not be together anymore but their memories will always be. 

Fans didn’t only get to keep something as a memory from Minseok. He also does. While he’s serving the country without anyone by his side, their memories will make him feel at home and safe. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0p-O4smRVF4 - stream You


End file.
